Consider the Circumstances
by Inakura
Summary: At first, their marriage almost seemed perfect. There were almost no twists and turns until a bad incident happens and the fire in their passionate love life quickly diminishes; and hate, jealousy, sorrow, and fury ensues. Can this be fixed? With teasing?
1. Chapter one

**Consider the Circumstances**

Sasuke lay on his back as he glared up at the ceiling angrily, thinking, frustrated; the coolness of the covers on his back helped ease his anger a little…but only by a small fraction; normally, women would've been drooling over the sight of him in nothing but pajama pants with his bare, sexy muscular torso exposed for all to see…looking as beautiful as ever; but the one woman, _his woman,_ sat a few good feet away from him, reading; without a glance at him, his torso, and completely uninterested…

Sasuke turned his hardened gaze toward his wife, and wasn't surprised when she remained completely unfazed; but that was what made him angry, got him thinking, and why he was frustrated. Her complete lack of emotion toward him was driving him crazy! But he knew exactly what to do for her to pay attention to him…

"Hinata," he said abruptly, "Give me a massage…" Sasuke sat up and lie down on the opposite end of the bed and crossed his arms underneath his chest. After a few long moments of delay, Sasuke cocked his head to see Hinata glaring at him, her book pursed between her fingers irritably. Sasuke sighed and looked away from her, "_Please?_" he said drawly.

Hinata rolled her eyes and let out an inward sigh, before crawling over to her husband and sat with her legs crossed on his lower back. Sasuke breathed in the air around him and let out a quiet sigh in delight when it was filled the scent of Tahitian vanilla and orchids as she came near. She always smelled so good…

Over the years of working in the hospital and running errands for Tsunade, Hinata had picked up a few things and learned many new techniques; one of them being a masseuse. After many classes and a bit of studying, Hinata was practically a pro; and with all that Sasuke's been through… her talents were used often. So often that, this was one of the reasons Hinata lost her virginity to him around the first few years of she and Sasuke's marriage.

Hinata glanced around until she spotted a small tub of Shea Butter on the bathroom counter, making Sasuke felt slightly disappointed when she left him for a brief moment, but he had to admit he enjoyed the feel of her smooth, soft thighs as they pressed against his hips…and he also enjoyed watching her walk away; the way her silk, violet nightgown clung slightly to her body and stopped at her mid-thigh, showing off her curves and cute shape—

_And ass,_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

(Can I finish? ...Anyway…)

Hinata came back, gently rubbing the Shea Butter into a glossy cream in her hands before smoothing it over Sasuke's back; she got into her previous position on top of her husband and leaned forward as she started on his shoulders, slightly surprised at how many knots, tension, pent up chakra, and stress she could feel. "Sasuke you have to relax…" she said curtly, as if not really wanting to speak to him.

Sasuke bore his teeth into a snarl when he heard her tone of voice. _How does she expect me to relax if she's going to talk to me like that!?_, he thought irritably but forced himself to anyway. After a few tense minutes between them Sasuke finally gave in…and as Hinata's soft palms glided over his skin, Sasuke suppressed a shiver when a new sensation came over him…and somehow made him want to break the ice…the really, _really_ thick ice.

"So how has work at the hospital been?"

Hinata paused, and looked around curiously as she wondered where that sudden sound came from before realizing it was Sasuke. "I-It's been fine…"

"You still wear you're ring don't you?" he asked, as if daring her to—

"Whenever I can Sasuke…" Hinata breathed.

Sasuke eyes flashed and he immediately grew tense as he sat up on his elbows, Sharingan spinning angrily as he glared at her from the corner of his eye. "What…?"

"Sasuke _relax_…"

"What do mean whenever you can?" he asked, his voice strained as he forced himself to control his growing anger and lie down again.

"I have to take it off sometimes. Like when I'm searching for herbs or cleaning certain materials or massaging other people." Hinata grabbed her ring off the nightstand and put it on, "Do you like how this feels?" she asked as her knuckles dug into his back, making the once good sensation he was feeling slightly painful as the gorgeous and shining diamond forcefully dug into the muscles in his back. Sasuke shifted in discomfort, momentarily forgetting Hinata was on top of him and only remembering when she suddenly gripped his shoulders in order to keep from slipping off of her husband. "No," Sasuke mumbled.

"Exactly," Hinata took off her ring, but continued to grind her knuckles into him; working away the knots of stress. The delightful sensation came back after a few seconds and Sasuke closed his eyes, imagining what she probably looked like on top of him even though this was clearly a massage…her middle slightly grinding him as her nightgown rode up her thighs a little, revealing a small peek of her—

"Did you hear me?" Hinata asked suddenly.

Sasuke opened his eyes tiredly, having realized that he dozed off. "…What?"

Hinata stifled a sigh, "I said I was going work right here…" she lightly ran her fingers along the area between his lower abdomen and his hips. "It might tickle a little bit but I'll try to make this quick, okay?"

"No…just take your time," Sasuke murmured. He let out a low groan as her fingers slowly pressed away the tension in his muscles and caressed his skin at the same time, making him experience a new kind of pleasure that he couldn't imagine. He could feel the pent up chakra in his body being unblocked and being sent in smooth, even waves to where it was supposed to be; causing more and more groans to escape his throat. Sasuke could sense Hinata's amusement as she shifted on top of him and into straddling position to work on a spot below his shoulder blades…

Then a sudden thought came to mind. "Do you give anyone else massages?"

"Plenty of people," Hinata murmured, but when she felt Sasuke tense up she clenched her jaw, sensing that he wanted her to elaborate. "Tsunade… Sakura… Ino... Kiba and Akamaru…" She said with a shrug, "Naruto every now and then…Gaara when he's in town…and a few other men." she added, just to name a few.

"Gaara? Naruto?" Sasuke said lowly with a hint of venom, "Why?"

Hinata paused for a moment, "Because they ask me to." She answered, her tone making it seem as if it were completely obvious. Even though it was…

"And why would you do other men?" Sasuke asked, his breathing become slightly faster as thoughts began to race through his head. Hinata bit her tongue as she wondered whether or not to answer that question; but considering they were already playing twenty damn questions… "Sometimes it's necessary for the missions I go on,"

"_How?_" Sasuke pressed.

"To coax answers and information out the enemy ninja we're investigating and in order to do that sometimes we need to get them to give it to us in any way possible, so _Sakura and I_ would seduce them so they could let their guards down, Sasuke." Hinata answered sharply, getting annoyed with him. Sasuke bit back a sharp retort and let out a light chuckle when he felt her nails pricking into his skin as her temper flared during the massage. _Okay Hinata,_ Sasuke thought irritably, "Well you'd never told me." He said through grit teeth.

"Why would I have had too?"

"I don't want you to do them anymore." Sasuke growled, deciding to just end the conversation. Then another thought came to mind, _What if…the reason she doesn't want me is because…she wants to fu—_

Hinata sighed inwardly, "Sasuke…aren't I the one giving the massage?"

"_Aren't I your husband!?_" Sasuke hissed, sitting up on his elbows again and forgetting all efforts to control his anger. Hinata stopped and crossed her arms across her chest, glaring down into her husband's eyes as he glared into hers from the corner of his eye. Sasuke knew there wasn't a possibility she wouldn't listen to him…but she just better hope that he _never_ caught her disobeying him.

_I could ask you the same thing, _Hinata thought with a sigh but held her tongue, knowing that if she said anything else it would only result in a heated argument, which would probably lead to them fighting, and eventually Sasuke getting turned on and wanting to have sex; and that was **not** going to happen, so Hinata sped up the massage…

Their session lasted for a couple of hours in total, and by the time Hinata was done, Sasuke could barely lift his arms because they were so pleasantly limp; but there was one always thing that had no trouble lifting at all; and as soon as Sasuke sat up it became evident along with what he wanted to do as soon as Hinata draped one of her legs off of the bed.

Hinata let out a small gasp in surprise when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap, letting her feel his excitement. "Sasuke—no—not tonight I'm not in the mood…"

_When are you nowadays? _"Then I'll get you in the mood." Sasuke whispered as he briskly slipped his hand underneath Hinata's nightgown, grasped the thin lace of her panties and pulled; all while planting slow, passionate kisses near the corner of her mouth and along her jaw line as he got into a comfortable position and leaned over her; making them look almost like two dogs that needed some water thrown on them. Almost…

Sasuke dipped his hands between her legs, making Hinata grimace and grab his arms, stopping it from going any further as she was already disinterested with the way his fingers lightly caressed the spot between her lower lips. "_No,_" she said firmly, quickly escaping his grasp on her. "I already told you I'm not in the mood for this!"

Sasuke sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes, "Why?" he asked sharply, desperately, "You've denied me for months! I've given you plenty of space! And it's like…the very _thought_ of me is _repulsive_ to you! Are you mad at me?! Please…Hinata…tell me what's wrong!"

Hinata glared up at her husband icily as a painful memory came flooding into her mind, breaking her heart and infuriating her at the same time. Hinata slipped from underneath Sasuke and slid off the side of the bed; she leaned on her hip as she stood in front of Sasuke and crossed her arms, her knuckles clenched until they burned white and slow tears escaped her eyes…but she kept her cold, calm exterior as she spoke. "The fact that you don't _remember_ really tells me something about you Sasuke Uchiha," she whispered, but from the tone of her voice, you could tell she hated to say each syllable with a passion.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused with how vague she was being.

Hinata almost felt like stabbing the hell out of this man with Gentle Fist as she shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed and as far away from Sasuke as possible. Knowing he would understand sooner or later but wanting him to that very instant, so she could unleash all of her pent of frustration…

Sasuke hated to see her cry...and he hated not knowing why she was doing it; even though right now it was clearly because of him. Sasuke crawled toward her and gently wrapped his arms around her stomach as he laid his head on her shoulder despite her weak protests. "Don't cry hime…please just—

_A sudden realization flowed into Sasuke's mind…_

"Wait…you couldn't be talking about…" Sasuke murmured thoughtfully as his eyes focused on nothing in particular and Hinata irately narrowed her eyes at him whilst one of her legs quickly bounced up and down at a mile a minute as impatience with her husband grew. Sasuke smirked deviously, "But Hinata…I thought you liked how close I was to her…the way I spoke to her…_touched _her…"

Hinata spun around, whipped her arm back and in one swift motion gave Sasuke a _hard_, swift punch square in his forehead; showing no sympathy as he fell back on the bed, gripping his head in pain. Hinata glared down at him icily and gripped his neck and single-handedly drug his body off the bed and threw him against the wall. _The thought of you just touching her is what I hate most! Teme…_She thought angrily.

Sasuke slammed against the wall and let out a silent scream as a shock ran up his spine from the impact, making his back arch when he'd slid down to the floor. _Bad move, _He managed to think as the ache from Hinata's hit still throbbed furiously in his head. Apparently Hinata didn't like the kind of teasing that _she_ did…

Hinata slipped into bed and stared at Sasuke as he sat across the room until her anger subsided, but even then she didn't bother to help him up. Hinata turned off the bedroom lamp on her side of the bed and moved to Sasuke's side to turn off his when she noticed him staring at her. She rolled her eyes at him and looked elsewhere as she pulled the covers up high over her body and made a familiar _removing _motion underneath them, making a certain something of Sasuke's throb and remind him of his excitement before Hinata moved to turn off the bedroom lamp on his side of the bed and the entire room became dark.

The last thing Sasuke could remember before blacking out was smiling to himself and shaking his head as he licked his lips and thought…

_Quite the jealous little hime aren't you Hinata…_

_x-x-x-x_

**Thanks for reading! This is going to be a short fic and it's also a little kick-off for me to get the New Year started and begin updating everything again! But in the meantime, until the next update which should be in about a week or even sooner…**

**Inakura- Review please!**


	2. Chapter two

_BEEP! BEEP! B—click!_

Hinata let out a groggily sigh as her hand rest on her alarm clock. She cracked open her eyes and waited patiently for the blur of sleep to clear in her vision so she could focus on the time. _4:00 a.m. _

Hinata gave a lazy kick to the covers and peeled them back from over her head as they lay slightly tangled all over her body. She slept on her stomach last night and _in the middle_ of the bed because all of the beautiful space that was available to her. Hinata usually hated sleeping alone…and now that she was married, and with Sasuke being her husband she'd gotten used to the feel of his body next to hers and had grown to miss him since they'd usually slept close together. On the contrary, now that she actually got to experience the _freedom of space_ in bed after a few _years_ of cuddling and closeness…it almost made Hinata look forward to the nights that Sasuke came home late. Almost…

Hinata sat up and arched her back forward as her arms reached up toward the sky in a luxurious stretch before she stepped out of bed. She shivered from the chill in the dark early morning air as she walked toward the bathroom and jumped when she heard a groggily grunt come from underfoot. Hinata stared down, wide-eyed, at the floor as she gingerly lifted her foot to see what—or—_who_ she'd stepped on before setting it down again _on the same person__,_ and nonchalantly continued on her way into the bathroom when she'd remembered it was Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared up at his wife as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. _Good morning to you too, Sunshine…_ He thought sarcastically, and pushed himself up off the floor. Sasuke felt a dull and _annoying _stiffness in his back and a slow, throbbing ache in the area that Hinata had stepped on his spine, as he stood up and walked over to bed. He sat down on the edge and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking at the clock. _4:10 a.m. _Sasuke threw back the covers and crawled into bed; he heard the shower cut on tried to let the gentle sound of the water lull him to sleep…but it didn't work for long, seeing as all he did was doze. Sasuke tossed over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling…he secretly hated it when Hinata had to leave him for work in the morning. It never took her long to get ready, and she was usually out of the house by _4: 30 _everyday, leaving him alone and unable to doze into a peaceful sleep until about a half hour before he had to go to work two hours later; all whilst relishing the night, her clean scent, and the few glimpses of her pretty form before she disappeared into the early morning air.

Sasuke glanced over at the clock again, _4:45 a.m._, and spread his body out comfortably before lifting up his hand and tiredly staring down at the ring on his finger. _Damn… _Sasuke thought as he sighed and dozed off into a fitful sleep. He missed his wife…

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_(Hours later) (Konoha Hospital) (9:00 a.m.)_

"I don't know Ino…lately he's starting to get a little restless and the fact that we got into _another_ argument the other day doesn't help. No. It was about nothing really, but I had to tell him about the other massages I gave other people and—

"Dr. Uchiha? There's someone downstairs in the lobby to see you." A middle-aged nurse said as she poked into the room. Hinata turned to look at the nurse and smiled at her as she repositioned her cell phone on her shoulder and set down the medical materials she was cleaning. "I'll call you back later Ino ok? Bye." Hinata ended the call on her cell and slipped it into her uniform. "Thank you Ms. Aeta. Do you know who it is?" she asked.

The middle-aged nurse—Mrs. Aeta—shook her head dismissively, "No, but he looked rather impatient and was very handsome. You should hurry in case it's an emergency."

"Ok. Thanks again Mrs. Aeta," Hinata said humbly as she quickly walked past the woman and caught the elevator on her way down the hall.

Mrs. Aeta nonchalantly turned back into the room and looked down at the tray of medical materials Hinata was cleaning and shook her head. "That girl cleans those supplies so well it almost making my head hurt…" she trailed off after glancing away from the shining silver materials with a chuckle.

_Lobby_

_I wonder who Mrs. Aeta was talking about. Naruto? Shino? Kiba? _Hinata thought absentmindedly as she wandered out of the elevator and glanced around the lobby. She noticed the receptionist lady mooning over someone across the room and when Hinata looked to see who it was she grimaced slightly, after realizing who it was. _Oh…Sasuke._

Hinata straightened up and walked over to her husband; looking up at him expectantly when they'd made eye contact. "Hi…" Hinata murmured, just to break the ice. Sasuke glanced elsewhere for a moment before pulling Hinata into a tight hug and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead; but not without noticing the slight amusement in Hinata's eyes after she'd glanced at the now crestfallen receptionist.

_Not even a single blush,_ Sasuke thought irritably as he pulled away and looked down at Hinata's still placid expression. "When do you leave?" he asked bluntly.

"What?"

"When do get off work?" Sasuke stated curtly.

"Around 3 remember?" Hinata said blankly, looking away from her husband. Sasuke let out a light grunt and glanced around the lobby and, seeing people staring he grabbed Hinata by her waist and pulled her outside. She pretended not to mind until the sudden attention was drawn away from them and knocked his arm away; ignoring the frustrated glare he sent her afterward. "What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw and attempted to dismiss her slightly sharp tone as he spoke, "What's wrong, I can't just come to visit my wife on break?" he asked, his voice strained.

"I can't just ask my husband a simple question?" Hinata answered briskly, rolling her eyes. "And you've never done it before, so of course I'll think something's wrong. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered simply.

"Then why'd you come to visit me?"

_I just wanted to see you…_Sasuke bit his tongue when the thought nearly pooled out of mouth and turned his head away from Hinata in case she'd the blood on his tongue seep out. "I came to say that I'll be home around 11," Sasuke said with a shrug and held out his arm when he noticed Hinata's eyes lower in…was that…disappointment? "And I brought you this…" he murmured.

_Aww…he brought me lunch. I must have forgotten it this morning, _Hinata opened the small and adorable lunchbox had given her and smiled warmly. _Sasuke made this, _She thought as she stared at the food for a few moments…and it looked delicious. Normally she would've hooked it up herself with some her favorite foods and whatever else she felt like eating…but Sasuke did a really nice job…and this was sweet of him. "Thank you," Hinata murmured.

Sasuke remained placid as he arched an eyebrow at her, curious about whatever his wife was smiling about before just shrugging it off and giving her a quick hug. "See you…"

Hinata nodded and watched her husband disappear into the trees before turning back into the hospital doors; she pulled out her phone and glanced at the new message she had as she walked toward the elevator; all while ignoring the hateful and envious glare the receptionist lady sent her as Hinata made a slight grin and held her lunchbox under her arm.

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_(Hours later) (Outside Konoha Hospital) (7:00 pm)_

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking home by yourself Hinata? It's gotten dark and because of that young man's' surgery, it caused you to get off work four hours after your shift…" Mrs. Aeta stated thoughtfully as she slipped on her jacket and watched Hinata with a worried expression as she began to walk home.

"Yes, I'll be fine Mrs. Aeta, thank you." Hinata said reassuringly. She gave the middle-aged woman a small bow and waved to her good-bye as she continued on her way home; thankful for the woman's concern and secretly glad that she had to perform surgery today. Hinata didn't mind being home by herself—though with a small number of servants she couldn't really say she was alone—and it wasn't like anyone was expecting her…

Hinata felt her eyes beginning to swell up with tears as a painful memory suddenly came to mind, and vehemently wiped them away; hating the fact that they even came. And the fact that the reason why wasn't even at home…

_(Sasuke and Hinata's house) (Master bedroom) (9:00 p.m.)_

_Sasuke probably would've been dying by now…_ Hinata thought tiredly and let out a small sigh as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a soft bright blue towel off the sink and wrapped it around her shapely body as she exited the bathroom and gingerly ran her fingers through her pretty midnight blue hair. Straightening it slightly as it pooled down to her waist in waves and small curls…

Hinata trudged over to the bed and plopped down; discarding the fact that she was wet and just slipped under the covers, grateful for the fact that she'd eaten almost as soon as she got home and finally took the time to relax. Though with her mind racing and heart aching it was almost hard to do…

Feeling the burning of frustration and resentment in her stomach as thoughts of how distant and cold she and Sasuke had been toward each other in the past few months continuously flashed through her mind; making her almost hate her husband until thoughts of the sincere love and lust they felt toward one another crept to mind as well. Along with sorrow, for the days she desperately wished they could be close again pulling at her heartstrings as she remembered the days that they'd make love to break of dawn; not giving a damn about the fact they had work or missions the next day because they were _one_. Hinata curled up in the middle of the bed, dismissing her previous thoughts before they upset her again and grabbed the book she was reading the night before off the nightstand.

A few more hours past of the peaceful echoing silence as Hinata lay in bed…and as she dozed…and read…and drifted off into depths of her imagination she didn't want to admit that she was waiting patiently for someone…

She wasn't pining for this someone…but she was really starting to miss him. _A lot…_Hinata thought jadedly as her hand slowly ran down her stomach and toward her lower waist …yet stopping before anything happened as she became uninterested. Hinata set her book aside and decided to turn in for the remainder of the night…giving into the comforting darkness as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her body. She glanced around her room as it was dimly illuminated by moonlight and raised her hand…she stared at the ring on her finger and sighed before balling her hand into a fist and tucking it underneath the pillow she was laying on. She dozed off into a peaceful sleep but…

She really missed her husband.

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Aww…things will start to get better Hinata, don't worry. =**_**]**

**Inakura- Review please**


	3. Chapter three

_Well, well…look who's inevitably asleep. _Sasuke thought bitterly as he entered the master bedroom and noticed his wife cuddling a pillow whist she was tangled in the sheets. Sasuke's breathing became ragged as he stared at Hinata—looking beautiful as ever as the moon shined down on her cute and shapely figure and followed every curve as it gleamed on her skin. Sasuke felt his chest tighten as a heavy _tension _between he and Hinata stirred even as he was nearly dank with blood and dirt and aggravated with how it clung to his skin. Making him grungy and almost callous thanks to the S-ranked mission teme Naruto "_invited_" him on. Sasuke began to trudge toward the bed… when he paused; and thought of the fact that Hinata would probably never talk to him again if she'd woken up and seen his… _appearance_…and knew full well that he was cognizant of it. Sasuke glanced over at the clock: _1:00 am… _

A low growl erupted in his throat as he glared at Hinata, his feeling of desire gone and turning into anger and frustration as he sharply spun on his heels and padded toward the bathroom. _Didn't expect her to wait for me anyway…_

_10 minutes later (Shower)_

Sasuke's skin flushed pink from heat as steaming hot drops of water pelted against his skin; but remained unfazed as he roughly scrubbed away the dirt and grime, rinsed, and watched blankly as the suds ran down the drain. He'd done this four times now…like he had an OCD or something; but not because he wanted to get all the dirt off, because that was gone the second time. The third and fourth time was because of…

Sasuke's chest heaved slowly as leaned against the cold shower wall, his breath coming out as a pant no louder than a whisper. Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly as he regained his composure, now that he'd become soft he removed his hands away from the area below his lower abdomen. If it weren't already obvious what he had done…and the reason why was still lying in bed, oblivious to it all. _She's such a tease…_Sasuke thought, and could feel the excitement rising in his chest as he thought of her again; but instead of becoming erect he put his mind on other things…and finally stepped out of the shower.

Sasuke cut off the water and grabbed a clean towel, barely drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. Steam pooled out of the bathroom and onto the floor of the master bedroom as the heavily fragrant ninja trudged toward his bed, and tiredly lifted up the covers as he slipped inside.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep…to ease his body's exhausted throbbing and forget about the person sleeping next to him. Even though he couldn't…

Sasuke turned his head to look over at Hinata, and wasn't surprised when her back was facing him. She'd probably grown tired of the noise he was making and, knowing which side he was slept on, turned away from it.

Sasuke sat up and gingerly moved closer to Hinata; and leaned on one of his arms as he loomed over her.

Simply staring as his wife slept placidly.

Then Hinata stirred, as if she felt his eyes, burning into her skull and cracked open her own…seeing him but still half asleep as she rolled onto her back and let out an inward sigh. Clearly deciding to go back to sleep and savor the few hours she had left before she had to get up for work.

Sasuke regarded her casually at first, and then stiffened when he'd noticed that she was wearing a towel. He took a chance and lightly felt underneath it, unconcerned with the thought of waking her up as he knew that she was already deep in the third or fourth stage of REM…

_Nothing…_

Sasuke felt his heart race and beat faster by the tiniest increment with every minute that passed between them as his eyes drifted to her lower waist. He boldly delved between Hinata's soft folds and his fingers were warmed almost instantly by the white, almost transcendent fluid that now soaked them. Sasuke's eyes flicked to Hinata's face…_And just what could she be dreaming about?_

Sasuke moved and held himself up with his arms on both sides of Hinata's body. He felt his staff become painfully erect as he poised himself outside of Hinata's opening, unable to resist any longer as his body taunted him with pre-come…and couldn't help himself as he slipped inside. Sasuke let out a low, heavily pleasured groan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment and his body shook uncontrollably in wonderful nostalgia. He had missed this—_her, so much_…and Hinata was still…

Sasuke stiffened and forced his body into a light quiver as he narrowed his eyes and slowly began to rock his hips into Hinata's body, quickly finding a rhythm and unintentionally activating his Sharingan in doing so. He savored the feeling of the walls of her core as they lightly began to clench around his staff for the first few seconds, when he stopped; and yanked himself out of his wife.

Unable to ignore the small, screaming voice in the back of his head any longer…

Sasuke sighed. _After all of these years…I thought I'd gotten rid of my fucking conscience, _He thought irritably as he glared out the bedroom window. Sasuke turned back to Hinata and grabbed her his hips, wondering whether or not he should just pull her onto his—

_No…he couldn't do it._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sasuke grunted angrily and lunged toward the seemingly blaring alarm clock when he froze—a hand had already stopped it. Sasuke looked down, skeptical at the fact that he didn't even notice Hinata roll onto her side and shoot her arm out faster that he did. Her hair spilled over one side of her face, and Hinata gently tucked it behind her ear as she held her eyes closed and lay for a moment.

Hinata began to sit up and let out a light scoff when she bumped into something tall, hard, and sexily muscular. "_Sasuke move…_" She whined somewhat and pushed him aside with little force. Though Sasuke really just leaned away from her…

Hinata got out of bed, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body as she did so; remembering that she'd gone to sleep naked and that she had to walk across the room.

Sasuke let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding as his breathing became faster and he watched his wife walk across the room. Unable to control his desire for her his body began to quiver again…and Sasuke quickly got of bed, wrapping his towel around his body as well…and silently…followed.

_Bathroom_

Hinata stared absently into the mirror as she quickly but efficiently, brushed her teeth. She paused and glanced over at the bathroom door's reflection in the mirror as it swing open and her husband entered the room. Sasuke hastily pushed the door, attempting to close it yet unintentionally leaving it cracked.

Hinata's arm slackened, making her toothbrush slide to the side of her mouth as she arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at Sasuke suspiciously. Watching him in the mirror but remaining silent…

Sasuke stood close behind his wife, and leaned down as he put his arms on both sides of her body whilst she stood in front of the sink. Hinata rolled her eyes, already annoyed with Sasuke's bold nonchalance and nudged him away from her with her elbow. Instantly making him step away as she leaned over the sink and spit out her toothpaste. She cupped her hands as she rinsed out her mouth and was conscious of Sasuke staring at her, Sharingan activated and eyes…_hungry._

"What do you want Sasuke?" she asked as she stood up straight and dried her face; for once not upsetting her husband with her sharp tone, but unknowingly…furthering his excitement with her liveliness. Now that she was _awake_…

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her into a tight hug from behind as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "First of all…to say good morning," he whispered huskily, rising his mouth to her ear, "_And that I want you…_"

Hinata jerked her head away and opened her mouth to retort when he she felt his _hard_ excitement pressing against her back. And became almost mortified when she remembered that all she was wearing was a towel. Hinata quickly broke out of his grasp and took a few steps away from her husband, much to his dismay, as she hugged the towel against her body. "_No _Sasuke," she said firmly.

Sasuke stood with his mouth slightly agape. Always used to how females would've usually thrown themselves at him a long time ago, and was almost skeptical at the fact that Hinata didn't…though she never really did in the first place. Sasuke even almost felt _sympathy_ for the numerous women that he'd shot down now that he knew what it felt like… _almost_. But he refused to let Hinata shut him out….

Sasuke rushed toward Hinata and pressed her against the wall, "_Yes_ Hinata, _please_!" he begged seductively, "Don't you miss this? Don't you remember how good this felt…?" he asked as he rubbed and stroked every inch of her body…beginning at her thighs and ending at her—

"_No, Sasuke!_" Hinata pushed him away with all of her strength, her breath becoming ragged. "I don't _miss_ anything!" she cried out.

Sasuke moved a couple paces back, but his crazed desire for her only increased as he took step forward, and kneeled down. He laid his head against her stomach and slipped his hand between Hinata's slightly parted legs, make her back arch as she let out a small gasp when a jolt shot her up spine that was momentarily, terribly and _noticeably _arousing. Making Sasuke smirk as he felt a familiar wetness.

"You're lying…"

Hinata whimpered, shamed, and turned her head away from him, unable to deny her hated arousal at the time. Sasuke stood up and gently grabbed Hinata's waist as he hoisted her up with ease; appearing as if he were carrying a child with the way he held Hinata and kept her still as they pressed against the wall. Hinata's eyes widened as she grimaced and whimpered helplessly when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed in his gentle yet firm hold on her as she arched her back against the wall and fought to keep herself up when he began to let her slowly slide down the wall and eventually onto his waiting and painfully erect staff.

Hinata dug her nails into Sasuke and began to claw and scratch at his back and shoulders as her struggling became more frantic when she felt his excitement poke into her body, "_Sasuke don't make me tell you again!_" Hinata practically wailed as her towel began to part around her lower body.

"_Shhh…_" Sasuke hugged Hinata tighter against his body, calming her struggling somewhat as he was unfazed by her nails digging into him. He'd already grown used to it by now from the times when she'd willingly made love to him; and besides, it wasn't like he had baby skin. "Just remember how good it feels… let me—"

"Sasuke I told you I don't want—" Hinata began as she started to beat on him when she'd realized Sasuke was fully inside of her…

Hinata bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she still weakly tried to struggle out of his grasp and closed her eyes when a low, deep, and longing moan escaped her throat as Sasuke gently began to rock into her body. "_Yes,_" Sasuke breathed as he closed his eyes and grinned at the warm feel of her once again; and now that she was _awake_ he didn't feel guilty about it. Sasuke began to increase his pace little by little with every minute that passed when Hinata unintentionally made a small movement with her pelvis and a searing shot of pleasure raced through her body. Hinata's eyes flashed open at the transcendent feeling of it and she let out a shuddering, passionate groan as her legs unconsciously locked around his waist to pull him deeper inside her...

"See baby I told you—

"_Um…Master Sasuke?"_

The sound of another person's voice immediately broke Hinata out of her trance with Sasuke and made her gasp when she'd realized how far she'd let Sasuke take her. Sasuke stopped and let out an angry, exasperated sigh as his wife tensed and lost sync with him, "_What!?_" He shouted toward the bathroom door.

"_W-Well…it's not so much that _you _we need as it is Lady Hinata. Someone is here to see her. I-Is she in there with you?"_

"_What kind of stupid question is that baka!? You know she is!"_

"_Ohh look at them! It's been a _long_ time since they've—_

"_Shh, they might here you!"_

"I-I'm coming!" Hinata called out, blushing furiously as she heard the hushed whispers of her and Sasuke's servants within the Uchiha manor and spotted their eyes as the servants peeked at she and Sasuke's…predicament, through the cracked bathroom door.

They all quickly rushed away when Hinata slipped off of and away from Sasuke and hastily grabbed her bathrobe as she rushed out of the bathroom. _"Hinata—no!—I," _Sasuke tried to grab for her and missed horribly; speechless as he watched her rush out of the room. A low growl erupted in his throat as he snatched up his towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist. He tossed an angry glare at the butler who interrupted him and Hinata and knew the hairs on the back of his neck were bristling as he followed after his wife; mental steam blowing out of his ears.

_Who the hell is this?!_

When Sasuke disappeared down the hallway and went downstairs after Hinata, the servants paused and waited a moment; listening after they pretended to look busy.

The maid who neatly made the bed snickered, making her friends/ coworkers look at her oddly. She let out another concealed chuckle and murmured under her breath, "I bet he thinks you're a cock blocker now…"

"_Oh! Shut up Akane!_" the butler screamed irately, his skin flushing red with anger.

_Downstairs_

Hinata hurried to the door and peeked outside to see who it was. _The receptionist from the hospital? Why has _she_ come to see me? _Hinata thought as she opened the door. "Yes?"

"Good morning Dr. Uchiha," the receptionist greeted warmly, "I've come to tell you…that…" the receptionist trailed off in her sentence as her eyes bulged out of her head. Noticing Sasuke coming down the stairs and looking calm now that he'd regained his composure, but still irate as he walked toward the door and stood behind Hinata. Looking as fine and beautiful as ever with his towel wrapped around his waist; even as he glared over his wife's shoulder and looked down at the receptionist she couldn't help but to think, _Daaaaamn…_

_Wait, what the…this hussy gets a kiss and now she's sleeping with him too!?_ The receptionist wailed in her mind. "O-Oh," the receptionist gasped as she remembered what she was saying, "I-I've come to tell you that…the boss said you could take the day off today…" She said, her voice shaking. "Which doesn't really matter now…considering you were already over thirty minutes late," she mumbled with a shrug.

At that Hinata's eyes grew shocked and she looked up the sky. Seeing the sun rising high above the clouds and heavy chill in the air lightening; the receptionist was right…she was supposed to be out of the house over an hour ago. "That's great Chiro…thank you." Hinata said humbly, trying to sound cheerful despite the low, humored chuckles Sasuke made behind her.

"N-No problem," Shiro murmured, her body shaking slightly and walked away after Sasuke reached past Hinata and closed the door shut. Shiro hunched over and balled up her fist as she stomped away from the Uchiha Manor, angrily grumbling numerous negative things toward Hinata on her way out.

_Great,_ _now how am I supposed to get away from him_? Hinata thought tiredly as Sasuke pulled her into his embrace and began planting soft, affectionate kisses down the crook of her neck. "_Finally_," he murmured between them…

"_Hey_, _SASUKE!_"

---

_**Phew! This chapter wasn't long but it sure covered a lot between Sasuke and Hinata in it! Only two chapters left and they'll explain a lot of what wasn't covered! Like what caused the rift between Sasuke and Hinata's marriage and stuff! Thanks for reading! Review please!**_

_**~Inakura**_


	4. Chapter four

"Hello?"

"_Good morning Hinata!"_

"Good morning Tenten,"

"_Sakura told me you finally got a day off. What are you doing?"_

"Nothing; eating some candy and watching TV…"

"_Really?" Said the talented weapon specialist; thoroughly confused considering she was expecting the beautiful Byakugan bearer to be tangled up between the sheets with her thoroughly attractive husband. Hinata wasn't usually…but on a day off like this; who wouldn't be?—At least once?_

"Was I supposed to be doing _something_?" Hinata asked curiously.

"_No, it just—isn't Sasuke?—oh, never mind! I forgot about the mission! Has Sasuke just left with Naruto and Neji?"_

"No…he was gone a little over three hours ago,"

"_Hm…are you going to miss him?"_

"Why would I do that? Especially when he didn't tell me about the mission in the first place," Hinata stated nonchalantly. "On a day off that I didn't ask for, there's no way I'm going to waste it missing that _bastard_." Hinata murmured, unconsciously whispering the last part to herself audibly. Tenten let out a quiet, inward sigh over the phone and rolled her eyes; already wondering what Sasuke did.

"_Are you sure Sasuke hadn't told you about it before now?"_

"He didn't even mention it. Naruto ended up telling me when he got here,"

Tenten sighed, this time more audibly. "_I know Sasuke isn't too much of a talker but I thought he'd _at least_ say something about it considering Neji told me they might be out for a couple days._"

"Please…Sasuke says plenty without even speaking. I was concerned earlier but now that I've thought about it, I could really use the space; and it's not like I give a damn." Hinata stated casually over the phone as she sat with her back against the pillows on her and Sasuke's bed, holding the phone against her ear with her shoulder. Hinata rose up one of her knees whilst her heel was in an acute angle underneath it. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed an electric pink bottle of nail polish.

"_You don't?"_

"I should?" Hinata asked as she shook the glass bottle of fingernail polish between her thumb and index finger; hearing the small metal ball click around inside Hinata sat up as she opened it and bent over her leg slightly to paint her toenails.

"_You two are experiencing some tension, I see. When did all of this start? Did something happen?"_

Hinata clenched her jaw as she narrowed her eyes in anger and aggravation as the painful memory flooded her mind and rippled throughout her body in a slow, sharp, and _aching_ wave and the phone on her shoulder was tensely held in place. Awakening all of the pent up energy and heated emotions that came from the event before Hinata grinned and let out a light chuckle as she eased up her grip on the phone when it lightly cracked…and her jaw line started to throb. "I suppose you could say that," she replied, almost vehemently.

"_Well…since I'm sensing a bit of _hostility _over the phone. Seems you have no choice but to spill…"_

"Ok," Hinata sighed and screwed the top of her fingernail polish closed and set the light container down on the nightstand beside her. She ran a hand through her hair and lay back on the bed; stretching out her legs and twiddling her freshly polished toes. "The _'tension'_ between us started about 3 months ago. That night, I had come home from the hospital really late; more so around two or three o'clock. I had just finished performing a surgery with Sakura and Ino…but Sasuke and the rest of his team had returned from a mission hours before."

_Hinata shivered as she leaned against the front door, grateful for finally escaping the cold outside and relaxed into the sudden warmth of the house. Her eyes fluttered open as she sighed pushed herself off the door. Hinata trudged across the room and touched the railing as she went up the stairs; wanting nothing more than to see her husband, take a shower and go to sleep._

_She halted in the hallway when she noticed that the bedroom door was ajar with light pooling out of it. Hinata furrowed her brow, figuring Sasuke would have most likely been asleep by now considering the hour. Hinata padded forward and stepped inside…_

"Guess what happened next…" Hinata said monotonously.

"Sasuke…" Tenten sighed, disappointment ringing heavily in her voice.

_Hinata instantly froze upon the sight of her husband in his current state. Her mouth hung slightly agape as her mind assessed the scene…and Hinata briefly became pale as a ghost. She shook her head in disbelief as she tried to clear her head and slowly balled up her fists as she covered her mouth. She couldn't help the hot, furious tears flowing from eyes and Hinata gaped repeatedly and her mind whirled with so many damn near incomprehensible feelings…that she could barely speak._

"_S…S-Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed; she hadn't stuttered once in _years. _And as she spoke her voice came out as no louder than a whisper…the fury in her voice was evident, and clearly audible. _

_Sasuke groaned with lust as his hands were balled into fists and slightly creased and dug deeply into the comforter as he leaned over the side of the bed. He set one of his knees on the bed as well as he ravenously kissing a woman _who was not Hinata. _The woman moaned in growing arousal as one of Sasuke's fists opened up slid underneath her shirt, caressing and supporting her as her arms began to grow weak. His hand quickly traveled up the woman's back and easily unhooked her bra with seasoned experience._

_Hinata noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking at the woman seeing as his eyes were too focused on his other hand as he roughly pawed at her clothes. His breath was becoming ragged but at the sound of his name, he and the woman abruptly stopped. Sasuke broke out of the kiss and looked sharply at Hinata as he glared at her from the corner of his eye. His Sharingan blazed. "What." He spat._

_Hinata felt her heart stop at his malicious tone before it beat rapidly as her brow furrowed. Her hands balled up into fists until her knuckles burned white and her eyes slid over to the woman underneath him. _

_Hinata calmly set her purse down on the dresser and padded toward the bed. Both husband and wife bearing down on each other as Hinata advanced. The woman underneath Sasuke made a small gulp, becoming intimidated by the intense situation. Sasuke stared his approaching wife with a dazed look in his eyes, numb to the situation. Only the slightest falter in her steps marked the moment when Sasuke actually _saw_ his wife._

"_Leave." Hinata commanded lowly. _

_The woman looked at Sasuke wistfully for a second before scrambling from underneath him and stumbling out of the room. Hinata watched her sprint away in her peripheral vision and felt the smallest twinge of satisfaction at her instilled fear. It was quickly forgotten. _

_Sasuke sighed heavily as moved off the bed and stood up straight. He faced Hinata with no signs of trepidation, and at that point Hinata grimaced at the thick smell of alcohol on him and glanced over at the glistening bottle of it resting on the nightstand. "Who was that." Hinata stated._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, confused as he slowly became sober. "Hm?" Hinata didn't repeat herself. "Well…depends. She could've been a friend—easy lay…or if you hadn't come home so late." Sasuke growled, his undertone implying something. "She might have been a potential kunoichi for a ménage tois…" he murmured bluntly._

_Hinata's face fell as her eyes widened; and she gaped at what was just said. Every emotion flooded out of her as she was completely outdone at his response._

"_Where have you been?" Sasuke demanded and roughly grabbed Hinata by her waist. He pulled her into him, and she stiffened when she felt a familiar hardness on him through his pants. "I'll assume you didn't intend to keep me this way on your leisured trip come."_

_Hinata shoved Sasuke away, her fury with him fueling her strength. "You witless bastard! How could you have the audacity!"_

_x-x-x_

"_Oh God…Hinata…what did you do?" _Tenten asked quietly.

"I don't remember…" Hinata replied nonchalantly, and held her hand out in front of her as she examined her nails. Silence rang over the phone…

"_You don't?"_

"Nada…"

"_Did you black out?"_

"Sort of…" Hinata adjusted the cordless phone on her shoulder as she tried to hide the occasional crack in her voice. "I can't remember what happened afterward I pushed him...but the next morning, Sasuke and I were in the bathroom; and there was cut on my palm, stretching a little down my wrist. And his head was bleeding."

"_Did another fight happen in the bathroom? Do you remember that?"_

"No and n-not clearly. I was but dazed afterward..." Hinata lied. Sure, she was dazed but she remembered what happened in the bathroom regardless.

"_Hinata,"_ Tenten began, but Hinata had tuned out with her own thoughts on the situation. Wondering if she had overreacted in the incident between she and Sasuke. She turned over her hand to examine the cut that was once there. It had healed well enough to the point that it was practically invisible; but sometimes…Hinata could still feel it. And the mystery of how it had even gotten there was still fresh…

_Hinata groaned as she cracked open her eyes, her vision blurry and spinning. It was hot, and she was beginning to sweat, wherever she was. Hinata was almost in a laying position…was she in bed? She pushed herself up as she felt a dull backache and glanced around. Hinata winced as a small pain in the back of head began to pulse sap away her strength yet gradually bring her to a wider range of consciousness. _

_She lifted up her arm and brought her palm to the back of her head and felt a small lump. She examined her hand and noticed a slight streak of blood along with a slight curved slash on her palm that stretched a bit to her wrist. It was oozing blood but at her sudden movement and usage of it the thin wound began to bleed. What happened? _

_Hinata heard a wet sloshing noise when she moved to get up and paused. _

_Wait…why was she…in the tub? Was all that happened with Sasuke a dream?_

"_You alright?"_

_Hinata was startled by the sudden voice and looked over sharply to see Sasuke leaning against the sink. Watching her through one eye whilst the other was closing out a thick trail of blood running down his face; he was holding a small towel and applying pressure to a spot on his head._

_Everything suddenly came flooding back and Hinata stared at Sasuke with a furious, fixated glare. Sasuke turned away from Hinata to rinse the bloody towel he held against his head and wiped his face before he approached her and kneeled down so he and his wife were at eye level. _

_Sasuke didn't quite get what his wife was so angry with him about, so he masked his confusion with a casual tone yet underneath it was concern. "Are you alright?" he repeated._

_Hinata continued to glare at Sasuke for a few agonizing moments before she weakly nodded, and turned away from him. "I'm fine." She said flatly, her voice cracking as a painful lump burned in her throat. Sasuke easily doubted her and ignored her weak protests as he grabbed her under her arms and supported her as he stood and lifted her up out of the tub. He hugged Hinata to his body and reached past her to grab a bathrobe but, even though her legs were wobbly, she found the strength to stand and in turn shoved Sasuke away, much to his surprise._

"_W…What's wrong? What're you doing?" He asked skeptically and merely watched as Hinata grabbed her bathrobe. Sasuke clenched his jaw and gripped the soft, plushy sleeve of Hinata's robe, "Hinata I know you—_

"_Stop."_

_Sasuke paused, still holding Hinata's sleeve and almost having to lean in to hear his wife's soft, firm whisper. His fingers slightly ached from the force of Hinata snatching her arm away and he winced when Hinata slung the door open and made it bang against the countertop of the sink. _

_Hinata tiredly rubbed the still-aching lump on the back of her head as she padded away from Sasuke and out of the bathroom to lie down in bed. She mindlessly stepped over broken glass on her way but was surprised when Sasuke suddenly came up behind her tenderly hugged her from behind. Not knowing that it would be one of his last in __**long**__ time. "Please," He stressed, "J—_

"Stop _Sasuke…" Hinata interjected and roughly unwrapped his arms from around her waist; and unsuccessfully bit back a small sob. She cut off lamp on her side of the bed, the only thing lighting the room and somberly turned her back to him as the room grew dark. _

_Sasuke glared down at her resting form, growing frustrated with her, and barely had to angle his head to hear Hinata's last sigh before going to bed himself. _

"_Just stop…"_

_x-x-x_

" I'll call you later ok?" Hinata murmured as painful memories began flooding into her mind despite the fact that she hadn't spoke of them over the phone. The sorrow in her voice was clear but before Tenten had the chance to respond, the call was ended.

Hinata hung up the phone and rolled onto her side. She grabbed a pillow and hugging it close to her body, unconsciously finding comfort in she and Sasuke's scent on it as fresh tears came trickling from her eyes. She played with her wedding ring and almost laughed at irony of how—of all times, especially at the point of when she felt like she hated him—_Hinata missed her husband._

_And...even though what happened between her and Sasuke was three months prior to now. Hinata knew...that she always would._

The phone rang again…and Hinata sighed as she looked over her shoulder and her eyes focused on the ringing device, wondering if she should to ignore it…but she answered anyway. Hoping it wasn't Tenten…

"Hello…?"

"_Yes, am I speaking to a Ms. Hinata Uchiha?"_

Hinata glanced at the phone, a bit confused. This was a man…

"Yes."

"_If you don't mind my asking, may I come in for an appointment? I have been feeling very tense and aching in my back. And from friends I have heard that you are one of the best masseuses to relive me of it." _The man on the other end chuckled a bit. From the sound of his voice and speech he clearly wasn't from Konoha; but his voice was smooth and rather charming.

Hinata smiled over the other line. It may have been her off day but…what's one patient going to harm?

_"Naruto every now and then…Gaara when he's in town…and a few other men." she added, just to name a few._

_"Gaara? Naruto?" Sasuke said lowly with a hint of venom, "Why?"_

_Hinata paused for a moment, "Because they ask me to." She answered, her tone making it seem as if it were completely obvious. Even though it was…_

_"Well you'd never told me." Sasuke said through grit teeth._

_"Why would I have had too?"_

_"I don't want you to do them anymore." Sasuke growled, deciding to just end the conversation. Then another thought came to mind, __What if…the reason she doesn't want me is because…she wants to fu—_

_Hinata sighed inwardly, "Sasuke…aren't I the one giving the massage?"_

_"__Aren't I your husband?__" Sasuke hissed, sitting up on his elbows again and forgetting all efforts to control his anger. Hinata stopped and crossed her arms across her chest, glaring down into her husband's eyes as he glared into hers from the corner of his eye. Sasuke knew there wasn't a possibility she wouldn't listen to him…but she just better hope that he __never__ caught her disobeying him._

Hinata quietly scoffed as the brief memory came to mind and defiantly shook it away. "Of course," Hinata answered cheerfully. "When would you like to come in?"

_x-x-x-x_

_**Ooooh…**_

_**Hahaha Anyways! Sorry for the long update guys and the fact this wasn't very long…tough writer's block. Thanks for reading though! There are still a couple more chapters to come and they seriously won't take as long as this one did! X]**_

_**Again, thanks for reading.**_

_**-Inakura: Review please!**_


End file.
